Conceal It, Don't Feel It
by terahteapot
Summary: Elsa's Papa encourages Elsa to control her gift. One-Shot.


**_Conceal It, Don't Feel It _**

* * *

"Conceal It, Don't Feel It, see?"

I nodded meekly at my father and then stared hard at my hands, they were pale and ice cold, "Conceal it. Don't Feel It." I repeat, "OK."

I turn to face the book where there is a carefully illustrated drawing of a pale hand, with a bright delicate snowflake balanced on top, it glowed a pretty cold blue, underneath was another diagram, the hand the same as the first, but instead clenched into a fist, no ice or snow to be seen. I stroke the first illustration with my finger and then hold out my hand flat, Papa looked scared for a moment, as a perfect elegantly carved snowflake that is sprinkled with frost, it glows somehow magically for a moment, before I clench my hand into a fist, a pain shoots through my fist and up my arm and I cry out, clutching my arm with my other hand, ice frosts over my arm and I scream as snow flows across the floor like a river. "I can't do it." I whisper and burst into tears.

"Yes, you can, Elsa." Papa insists, "Try again."

I don't want to, I really don't, but if I have to learn to control my gift, I have to. The pain scares me, it had felt icy and cold and unnatural, but I take a deep breath and then let it out, and I watch with bright eyes as I see my breath and then watch it fade away. I hold out my palm again and another snowflake appears, then I clench my fist and it shatters away in a burst of blue sparkles, pain comes again and I whimper quietly but Papa strokes my platinum blonde hair soothingly, "That was great, Elsa."

"It hurt." I murmur.

"It will stop, you'll grow out of it." Papa reassures me, "You can do it, Elsa, I know you can, because you are strong and perfect."

I'm not, I can't control it, I'm dangerous, and the image that the mountain trolls showed me haunts me at the back of my mind, I can be dangerous. I don't want to be dangerous at all, I want to be kind to people, I want to be normal like everybody else, I'm sick of being locked in my room all the time, just gazing out of my window and imagining myself out there, if I ever want to get out of my room, I have to do this.

"Go on, Elsa." Papa encourages.

"OK, Papa, I know I can do this." I say confidently, I throw up my arm and ice bursts from my palm beautifully in little rain drop shaped beads and falls flowingly to the wooden ground, I giggle at the beauty and completely forget about stopping it, they fall to the floor with a clatter and Papa sighs in irritation, "Elsa..."

"I'm sorry, Papa." I murmur, "I just...got distracted..."

"You have to learn not to get distracted, Elsa, you have to concentrate firmly on what you are doing or I am not going to be able to help you, do you want me to help you?" Papa says crossly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course I do." I say quietly.

"Then concentrate." He snaps, "Now-"

He is interrupted by a tapping knock on the door, I turn to face it, twisting my torso around, "Elsa?" The familiar voice asks, and I feel tears prick my ice blue eyes. I take out my hands and a thick sheet of ice covers the door, blocking her away from me. I don't even remember what Anna looks like, I only remember her as a small girl, laughing and playing and giving the snowman I created a hug, I made him myself sometimes, just for some fake company, I felt so lonely and isolated, who wouldn't? I've been locked in my room on my own for so many years I have lost count. It would be such a shock to see my baby sister Anna now, all grown up, did she still have that platinum blonde streak staining her beautiful red hair that reminded me of a fox's fur? Did her blue eyes still glow bright as buttons? "Go away, Anna!" I cry, and my stomach flips uncomfortably, a single tear shimmers in my eye before falling down my porcelain cheek and down to the floor, I wipe my eyes quickly and turn to face Papa, "It's still hard."

"Come here." he whispers, bending down, I run into his arms and nestle my head into his shoulder, I cry there, and he hugs me and rocks me, and I feel so safe in his arms, safer than I have felt in a while, I feel secure, and I could just as easily be back in the past where my power was something everybody loved, a cute little thing, I could run around my garden, I would walk freely around the village, I would play with Anna every single day and she would laugh and tell me she loved me, my mother wouldn't be scared of me. I cling tight to his neck and just pretend for a minute, I try and make it real.

"Hey, I got you a present." Papa murmurs and pulls me at arms length, then he furrows in his pocket and pulls out a pretty pair of white woolen gloves patterned with baby pink snowflakes, I smile widely at Papa.

"This is really kind of you." I pull them on over my fingers and wriggle them playfully, "I love them so much."

"Well, they'll help stop the ice coming through, sustain it if you will."

"Thank you." I say and throw my arms around his neck, these gloves would be the things that would save them.

* * *

**There we go, my last frozen one shot! I hope you enjoyed my little collection and expect some more stories coming through very soon, I am thinking of starting some new ones as I have a brilliant idea for one, but I will concentrate on A Soft Lullaby the most at the moment. Merry Christmas everyone! PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GUYS ROCK! :) :) :)**


End file.
